


Morning Person

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Genji, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Genji Shimada absolutely isn't, but that's what Jesse is there for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Person

Jesse brushes his hand over Genji's temple, laughing when it gets swatted away once more. If anyone had attempted to tell him, when he and Genji had first met, that the younger is not a morning person, Jesse doesn't think he would have believed them. Having lived through enough of these mornings, he knows just how little Genji desires moving upon waking up. It's a sharp contrast to the man he knows can spring out of bed, firing on all cylinders, when it's necessary.

He tries once more, simply because he doesn't know when to stop. And also because it's near noon with no real sign of progress despite nearly forty-five minutes of (albeit lazy) effort on his part.

This time Jesse's attempt is rewarded with muttered Japanese and Genji rolling away from him.

"Look, here, darlin'. I'ma go take care of a lil' business. If you ain't gettin' up by then, I'll jus' have to go n' resort to drastic measures."

It's bait.

Bait that gets taken so easily when Genji huffs out an amused laugh. Even after all this time he somehow doubts Jesse. That's okay. Jesse'll make sure the little carrot suffers for his mistake.

Jesse's nice enough to linger in the bathroom longer than strictly necessary. He knows Genji hasn't made any effort to move, so he waits an extra thirty seconds. Still nothing. Time to pull out the big guns.

Genji remains curled up, facing away from him. If he notices that he's being stalked, he doesn't allude to it in anyway. Jesse decides that he has the perfect opportunity to pounce. He jumps onto the bed, quickly moving so he can get his legs on either side of Genji. His hand goes up the shirt-- _his_ shirt; one of many that Genji's stolen over the years-- and his fingers set to work, tickling mercilessly.

The giggling is instant, but Jesse thinks there might be a few threats thrown in for good measure. Not that he's listening. This is what happens to uncooperative boyfriends that won't get out of bed at a semi-reasonable time. And he won't let Genji forget this lesson again so quickly.

When Genji realizes that threatening won't get him anywhere, and that he can't stop squirming enough to do anything to Jesse, he resorts to pleading with the cowboy to release him.

"You gonna get up?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Jesse lets up with a beaming grin, knowing he might regret his decision soon enough. He doesn't think he minds too much. Not if the last thing he gets to see is Genji's (very unamused, grumpy) face, and the last thing he hears is Genji's laugh. He might be a little bit of a sap.

Rather than retaliating, Genji resorts to sulking.

"Aw, darlin', don't pout," Jesse says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Genji's lips, "You look gorgeous squimin' n' gigglin' like a loon."

"You are ridiculous."

Jesse laughs, "I know, but you love me."

"Maybe."


End file.
